


painting

by princessjoey (fueledbyfemme)



Series: painting [1]
Category: FIDLAR, Fueled by Ramen, SWMRS
Genre: BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Paddling, Spanking, extremely short, i hate myself for writing this lord, they brought it up in 4 separate interviews its not MY FAULT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyfemme/pseuds/princessjoey
Summary: Zac wanted Max to scream.





	painting

Zac felt the weight of the paddle in his hand for a moment before he swung.

Max jerked forward, falling heavily against the table. He let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a breathless gasp. He wouldn't scream. Zac watched, mesmerized, as Max's small hands grabbed onto the edge of the table to stop from falling as his knees buckled beneath him. His knuckles turned white as he drew ragged breaths.

He was shaking. His lips were torn open in a pretty pink grimace, his face flushed with humiliation, his eyes screwed shut and leaking silent tears. 

Zac wondered if he should stop. He watched Max's chest rise and fall to the beat of his ragged breathing, watched a tear drip down one perfect cheekbone and splatter across the table upon impact. He hadn't screamed yet. Zac looked at the red-blue-purple-black flowers blossoming across Max's pale skin. Joey had called Max a work of art once, and Zac loved to paint him.

"Are you okay?" Zac asked.

Max looked up, pupils blown, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, shining with sweat. 

"Yeah, asshole," he said, smirking. "Is that all you got?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> yikes. i am so sorry


End file.
